To Fight or Give Up
by NikMarieCav
Summary: I have lived my whole life under everyone else's rules well it is time for me to see everything the world has to offer and I am doing that today. I am stepping away from my house to see what is out there.
1. A New Beginning

I left I do not know why I left I just knew I could no longer be a part of the house anymore. It was hard to live there with all the rules and no one understanding where I was coming from. People judged me my whole life and never really knew where I was coming from. But what could I do I was born into a world that should be made up and just in stories. What my life was what not in some story book it was real life and I had no way out but to run away. You would run away too if you lived my life. I do not think anyone would be able to handle themselves with everything they would be thrown at them. I got my last straw about a week ago when the biggest secret was told and I was the last to know about it. I was not sure where I was going I just knew that it was time to try to find my own way. I was done being the little girl that they saw in their eyes.

I was on a train heading to the east coast I was surprise that no one had found me yet or tried to really stop me. They never really let me out of the house before. I know I should be thankful for my family and the parents that brought me into this world but how much could someone take before breaking. I was finally the same age that I looked; I had lived in the environment of being sheltered from everything for 17 years. I was on a train to New York City; I was going to spend a few days there and then I would be heading over sees for awhile. I was done playing by the little game my family wanted to play. They believed they could have my whole life planned out for me; well I was not going to let that happen. I was going to see the world and see what others thought of me.

There were places I want to see before I have to choose what my future holds. I know it will be tough once I get the call from my parents but I have a feeling that I will make it work somehow. Once I am far enough away from them I feel like they will not have any choice in the matter. I know one person will not give up the search of me until I was back in his eye sight again. He was the one person that I was afraid of finding me. Jacob Black was suppose to be my best friend but he ruined that. That is why I was on my way to go on a road trip. I wanted to forget about that day it was the worse day for me and I only want to make up happy days from now on. I knew what I was getting into no one from my family ever gone far away and if they did it was together.

The train ride seemed to take forever but I knew it would be worth it once I made it there. I loved hearing about cities and always dreamed about seeing one someday. I did not think it was ever gonna happen with my family so I decided to do it on my own. In the end it was my choice anyways and they would just have to live with it. It took two days to make it across the country but I did it. I reached the big apple and was happy to hear everything and even smell everything. The station was like a place I have never seen before. Once I made it above the ground and could see everything the city had to other I knew I could not go back home until I finished this trip.

Many might believe that it is dangerous to travel on your own when you are only 17 and that might be the case if I was not a special girl who was half a vampire too. I had some speed and I had the strength in case anyone tried to mess with me here. I was happy to be where I was and I was happy with what I was I just hated how others treated me because of what I was. I had only been here for a few seconds and I could tell I would have to adjust how I acted around people and what I did to come off too. I did not want to stick out but I did not want to look vulnerable either. Only time would tell how this city would treat me. I knew I would have to find a hotel soon it would be getting dark soon and I did not want to be looking for a place to stay when it was night time. I do not think I was ready to handle the street life at night. I found a hotel with no problem. I already paid for the plane ticket and did not need to worry about that. I had saved up all my money since I was born. I did not spend anything on myself. My family usually bought me things anyways. It seemed to me that I would never be able to use my money for what I wanted. I had to tell someone at all times where I was going to be and how long I would be gone.

The hotel room was not that bad it was small but I did not need a big room I was only going to be sleeping in here anyways the rest of the two days I would be outside enjoying the city and everything that it had to offer. I turned on my cell phone afraid of what I would find on it, I have had it off since I left my home in Forks. I did not want to have to answer anyone when I was on my ride and it made no sense to turn it out if they could use it as a tracking device but I turned it on quick to see if there was anything on it before I turned it off again. I was thinking about getting a new phone and new phone number. That way I had their numbers but they would not have mine. It seemed like the best option for me. I would do that tomorrow. I did feel a little bad for leaving because every year around my birthday for two weeks a Volturi guard would come and check in on me to make sure I obeyed laws and did as the rest of the community did. This year in two months they would find out I left. I do not know if my parents would be blamed but hey I could not think about that now.

I ordered some food and had it delivered to my room. I could live on both food and blood. Blood tasted better but when I was in cases like this where I could not get blood, food would do. I just ordered a small pizza that I could eat over the next day and water. I like to keep things simple so people do not worry and that I do not get to hungry. I was able to blend into the human world better than my family was. They had to have many background stories before they went to one place. I hated that always having to remember a story so no one would question us and asks us questions that could get them killed. We even lied to my Grandpa Charlie who was my mom's dad just because he was human he had to be kept in the dark. Nothing seemed right with the life we were living. I did not have any real friends outside of the family. No one was ever allowed over and I lived each day like I should be in fear. I knew my family was in fear of when my birthday came up because of the Volturi guard. It seemed so stupid what could they do to us; I know I did nothing to them so why were they always checking on me. Well now they could not, I guess in a part I was running away from them too.

I looked outside the wood at the dark city below except you could mistake it for day almost with the lights and the noises still going on. It made me feel alive. I loved hearing all the different noises going on. Nothing was quiet about this place which made it even better. I knew I would love coming here, maybe one day I will move here. This would be a wonderful place to live. Not in some house far back in the woods, waiting for someone to find out who you are or be killed by something else. I did not want to live that way. Having to travel every so often so no one would question why you did not age. In the city no one would notice they would just think you had work done which was a bad thing to let people believe but it was better than what the family was doing. Why does everything I think about somehow end up going back to the topic of my family? I guess it is because for so long they tried to get me to think like them and act like them and be who they are. It is hard when you do not always agree with what they believe in. I feel like I was a failure to them because I went against what they had to say and what they had to do. I was going to prove to them that they could not stop me I was going to do what I wanted to do and live my way of life. I would not kill people but I did not want to be afraid of anyone living in one house afraid if I went outside that would be the end. Well I went outside and I did not die and I had a feeling that I would not die if I continued on my adventure. As long as I am smart in the actions I choose to do that I will not have to worry about anyone wanting me dead.

I looked at the clock and it was getting kind of late I decided I would head to bed now because I wanted to be up early to start the day exploring what this place had to offer. It would be a great way to begin the day to see everything before everyone got up. I was laying in bed and everything was just running through my mind. Everything that could happen, I hoped would happen and anything that could go wrong. I did not want anything to go wrong that was my one fear about all this. If something went wrong then I would most likely have to go back home. I would be in more trouble then just running away because something happened. I tried not to think about that I thought about the good stuff again and everything I could do for tomorrow and what I could do the next day. Nothing seemed to be out of reach. I did know I would need to get a new phone that was at the top of my list tomorrow I would go searching for a store and get a new phone. I was ready to break my ties that conncted me back to Forks and to my family. I was ready to begin a new by myself and tomorrow would be the day I let that all happen. I could not help but smile as I drifted off to sleep.

_A/n: Thank you for reading this new story. I hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think of it so far and if I should continue or not._


	2. Seeing the City

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream but waking up I realized that it was all true and I was really doing this. I got dressed and ready for today and headed out of the hotel. I wanted to check out Times Square, I had heard so much about this and I wanted to know why everyone talked about this place. I decided I would walk there I did not care how far it was or how short I just wanted to experience the city and the only way to do that would be to walk the city. I did know on the way I needed to get a new phone and I am sure along the way I could find a place to get a phone. Walking along the blocks and seeing everyone was something no one could ever describe really. Some people were just mean and rude and did not care who you were and wanted to get to where they needed to go. Others were nice and cared about people who needed help. As I was walking down the street I saw a little store along the wall that was a Verizon store. I was happy to see that and went in to grab a new phone number. It did not cost that much to get a new number and I was able to keep the same phone I had. I thanked the gentlemen and headed back out into the streets. My hotel was about 20 blocks from Times Square and it took me awhile to walk there but it was a nice walk. The traffic was a little intense and I eventually changed a little with walking across streets. I did not let the cars scare me as much anymore. At first it was nerve wrecking having cars and buses honking at all different directions whether it is at you or at someone else.

I finally made it to Times Square and I was so speechless by the sight. Everyone was taking pictures and trying to get you to buy something. The nice part was at a certain point no cars were allowed in the area which was nice because you could stand in one spot and not have to worry about much. Many shows were promoted in the area too with people trying to get people to come and see the show they work for. Many of the shows look like an amazing thing to do but she knew she would have to wait for another time to do that. I went into a few shops, and I definitely went into the Hershey store. I loved the candy all around it smelled so well in there and I bought a small thing of chocolates too. It was a good thing that I could eat human food too. I knew that I should probably find some blood or at least in the next few days because I did not want to get to bad of a craving with it before I left the United States. I did not know how I would find an animal to drink its blood but I figured I could manage with something. If not I would have to try and hold it until I made it into Europe where I could make it into the woods and get an animal. I was too busy day dreaming to realize where I was walking. I walked right into a guy. I was embarrassed that I did that I was suppose to have grace and elegance and not do that at all but I was still a bit of a klutz. "_**I am so sorry I was not paying attention to where I was going**_." I smiled hoping that the gentlemen would not be upset with me. He just nodded at me and continued walking on, I figured as much because people in New York just stayed to themselves. I was not use to this at all. I was use to people being in my busy at all times and knowing everything about me and having to explain everything.

I continued to walk around the city and just going into stores and seeing what they had in them. I would also shop around for clothes I knew I had a big duffel bag of them in my hotel room but I could always use a little more clothes too. Walking around I find my way to Central Park by then my feet were a little tired and I decided to just take a seat and watch everyone around me. It was nice to see some of the people walking through here with their dogs and the children playing around. The park was a new thing for me I had never seen so many people in one place and still have space to have more. I smiled as older people walked by and smiled at me. It was just nice to sit down and relax for a little and not worry about what time it was. I was leaving tomorrow night so I wanted to get the most of this and not regret missing something. I could see why people feel in love with this city. I was falling in love with this place, even with the people who were rude but hey I loved the city and not the people. Plus I was not use to being around a lot of people I was not related too. After awhile I decided that it was time to start walking back to the hotel. I did not want to get caught some where dangerous in the dark. I have heard the good and bad about the city and I did not want to see the bad yet. It took an hour to get back to the hotel and when I got back it was just getting dark out. I made the way to my room and when I got in there my hotel bed looked amazing. I was tired from all the walking and exploring that I did today. I bought a sub from subway on my way back and ate that before taking a shower and preparing to go to bed. I knew tomorrow I was checking out in the morning and then I had a couple of hours before getting on a plane. When I got under the sheets and my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone. I did not want to be late today everything had to be on time today. I packed everything up and made sure I did not forget anything before I made my way downstairs to check out. I was glad that I found a nice hotel that was near most of the things I needed. I walked around for a few hours and then grabbed a taxi. I knew I would not be able to walk to the airport. The taxi dropped me off at the airport with two hours before my flight. I wanted to make sure that I made the flight and nothing went wrong. I was waiting in the area in front of my gate. I only had 10 minutes before they would begin to board the plane. Those minutes seemed to go by so slow but it happened and I was in line to board the plane. After a few more minutes everyone was on the plane and it would only a matter of seconds until began the process of take off. The plane began to move and I watched out the window as we began to gain speed and lift off the ground. Everything began to get smaller as we were headed overseas. I was going to Italy. I would not be staying with the Volturi that would just be asking for trouble right there. I did not plan all of this to walk into my death. Looking out the window and dreaming about what was to become I knew that there would be no looking back. My past was now behind me and it was time to start a new future. After sometime I fell asleep and was woken up by the stewardess asking me if I wanted my dinner now. I decided to take it now it was better than waiting until who knew when she would be back. I was starting to get hungry and it was better to make sure I had a full stomach. I ate my dinner and then fell asleep again. I was so tired from sightseeing yesterday but I was ready to get all refreshed for when I landed in Italy. It would be morning when I landed and I was ready to see the country when I got there.


	3. A New Place

It seemed like the flight ended so fast. I was awoken by the flight attendant when they were in the process of landing on the runway. I watched out the window as they got closer to the ground. I did not feel like I had been asleep for that long. Sometimes it sucks being half a human it means that I actually have to get sleep unlike most of my family. It did take a few minutes to land which made me anxious. I just wanted to be able to get out and see everything that this wonderful city had to offer me. I know that I would need to find a place to stay first but that did not seem like to big of a problem. I was sure that there were plenty of hotels to stay in. The plane was finally hooked up and ready to let people off. I tried to keep my cool as everyone was slowly getting off the plane, it seemed like I would never be able to make it to Italy and see everything I wanted to see.

I was walking through the airport glad I had done what I have been planning on doing for so long now. I knew I would have to call my parents at some point it would only be a quick call. I did not want any of them to have an idea where I was. The moment they found out where I was I would be done for; they would be here quicker than the Volturi killing me. I grabbed my bags and headed out the doors. There were taxi waiting for people and I got in a line to grab a taxi. I took out my phone and got on the internet to find the closet hotel. I found the Hotel Trevi Rome, which looked like a gorgeous place to stay. I did not care if it was far from me or not I was drawn to that place. It took ten minutes to get a taxi and when I did, the taxi driver did not waste any time getting me to the hotel. I felt like I was going to drive on this ride to the hotel. The driver got me there in no time, I paid him and grabbed my bags and headed towards the hotel doors.

I hoped that they had at least one room left for me to get. I walked up to the front desk and smiled at the woman who was standing behind it. "_**Hello, I was wondering if you had any rooms available**_?" I watched as she started typing into the computer and looking up the information for me. "_**Yes, we do. I have two single rooms available if you would like one**_?" She had an accent and I liked it. I wish I had an accent like that. "_**I will take one of the rooms please**_." I was just happy that there was a room there for me. After I got all checked in, there was a bell boy that helped carry my bags up to my room for me. We took an elevator up to the fifth floor and once on the floor it was a short walk to my room. He opened the door for me and set my bags down for me in the entry way. I gave him a tip and he shut the doors on the way out. I walked around the room and could not believe how beautiful the room was. I pinched myself to make sure that this was not a dream. I wanted all of this to be real. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains, the view outside was wonderful. I walked over to the bedroom door and opened them up. The bedroom was huge for one person but it was a nice room. The bathroom was attached to the bedroom which made it nice to get too. There was a little fridge in the entertainment center. I turned on the tv even though I knew that the stations would have nothing that I knew or liked.

After searching through the channels for a half an hour I decided it was time that I just got out and walked the city. Rome, Italy was calling my name and I was going to answer the call. I grabbed my purse and the hotel key and headed out. I got on the elevator and hit the button to go to the lobby. It was only a few seconds and the doors were opening to the lobby floor. I walked down the stairs that led to the elevator and as I was walking down them to get to the level that has the entrance it felt like someone was staring at me. I just get the feeling when someone is watching me and I am usually right. I looked around and there was a teenager at the counter checking in that was looking at me. I felt like I knew him but I did not know how I knew him. I did not want to find out if he was trouble or not so I just kept on walking. I had the feeling the whole way out that someone was watching me. I could not wait to get outside and away from the guy that gave me the weird feeling that danger was around the corner. As I was walking it started to bother me that I did not know why that guy looked so familiar. I wished that I knew what was up.

Walking around the city I had no set plan, I was just going to walk around and see everything that was out there. I did plan on going to the Trevi Fountain tomorrow. I wanted to make sure I had enough time to see that and not be rushed and with the plane ride today I did not want to feel like it was a must see thing to do today. As I was walking my stomach began to make noises I was hungry and I knew that there would be no blood for awhile so I would just have to get us to the human food. I could survive off either one but my body loved the blood more than the actual food. As I was walking I found a cute little café and I decided that it would be a nice place to eat. I ordered my food and once it was all done I went and got a seat outside. It was too nice out to be inside when there was seating outside. I was sitting outside and that is when I noticed the same guy walking down the road that was in the hotel earlier. I continued to eat my sandwich and hoped he would not notice me. I turned away and set my sandwich down and grabbed my milkshake. I always loved milkshakes I did not get it but I did. As I was sitting there I just loved watching the people walk by. The guy seemed to have moved on without seeing me. I was glad that I was able to watch the people and no one would think anything of it. I pictured the lives they had and what they are doing with their lives. It was a nice little game I liked to play.

I took my time finishing my lunch and when I was done I sat there a little while longer watching the people. As I was getting ready to get up someone came over and tapped me on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see who was behind me. "_**Sorry did I bump you**_?" I asked as I turned towards the person. My face must have gone into shock mood when I saw that it was the guy from the hotel. He had noticed me here and got lunch himself too. Now that I was closer to him I could see his eyes and I knew that he was a vampire, there was no way a human had that red of eyes. With the red eyes means that he kills and drinks from humans. I wondered what he wanted from me; maybe he was confused because I smelled like human but also like a vampire too. I knew I would not win the fight between me and him; he was stronger and probably older than me too. "_**Can I help you**_?" I gave a little attitude to hopefully show him that I am not someone to mess with. I was just staring at him waiting for an answer. It seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say. "_**I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you. I saw you in the hotel earlier. I am here on vacation from my hometown which is not far from here but I could not help but notice that in the hotel I was not the only vampire**_." He whispered the vampire part but I knew what he was trying to get across. He knew I was something different and he was trying to find out if I was here alone. "_**I am on vacation here too, just seeing this side of the world. I am a half vampire but yes I am staying at the same hotel. My name is Renesmee but people call me Nessie for short. What is your name**_?" I was not going to let him know if I was here alone or not just yet. I needed to know who he was, and if he was a part of the Volturi. "_**It is nice to meet you Nessie**_." He smiled as he said my name which gave me a little shiver up my spine. "_**My name is Brandon**_." He said it with such easy and comfort that she felt that he was not too much trouble like she first thought.

I sat back down and offered the other chair to Brandon. I still wanted to know why he looked so familiar, maybe time will tell why she might know him. We ended up talking for a really long time. One of the waiters came up to us and let us know that the café was closing so we would have to leave. I looked at my watch and figured it was time for me to start heading back any ways. It was nice talking to a vampire that was not part of my family. He told me things about him and why he lives the way he does. "_**Well seeing how the café is closing, I believe I should start back towards the hotel. I just got in today and I am getting a little tired now. The down fall to not fully being a vampire."**_ I gave a little smile and stood up grabbing my purse. Brandon stood up and followed me out the door to the street. I remembered the direction I came from I just hoped I did not get lost on the way back to the hotel. "_**I cannot believe we stayed there that late talking to each other. I do not have that problem of needing sleep. At least when you eat food it taste like something and you can survive off of it. I still love killing someone though so do not think I am good or anything**_." He gave me a smirk and I just shook my head. We continued on down the street I was not sure what to say and not to say. I did just meet him and I did not want to let on to anything about this trip just yet. "_**My family does not drink from humans. They all live off of animal blood and that is what I drink when I can get to it**_." After hearing all of his stories and how he survives my way of living does not sound as fascinating as I always thought growing up.

It took awhile to get back to the hotel but we did get back before it was dark. I was sure that he could have been back in a few seconds but I do not have the speed he does and he did not take off he decided to hang back and talk with me. I did not think too much about it but I did have it in my mind. He opened the door for me and I smiled at him as I walked through it. We both headed up towards the elevator. I pushed the fifth floor button and he pushed the seventh floor button. I was a little happy to be the first one off because I started to get a weird feeling again being alone in a small room with him. I got off the elevator and turned around to face him. "_**It was nice meeting you. Maybe I will see you around this lovely city**_." I smiled and turned away and walked towards my room. I got my key out and opened the door I figured it was time to let my parents know I made it here okay and that they do not need to worry about me for right now.

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I got an internship and I was working a lot during the week. The internship is coming to an end and things will be different with college starting back up again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think._


	4. Finding Something New

I ended up falling asleep on the couch. I woke up and the tv was still on and I realized how late it was. I turned off the tv and then I decided to get up and go grab ice from an ice machine. I grabbed my key to the room and walked down the hall way. I grabbed the bucket of ice and started to head back to the room. I reached my door and got a creepy feeling again. I turned around saw Brandon standing at the elevator doors. I did not want to say anything; I just decided to open my door and shut it and then put the lock on. I do not know why I got a weird feeling about him after spending awhile with him but something told me to lock the door. I put the ice on the counter they had on the wall and walked to my room. Why does it seem like no matter where I go Brandon is there. I tried not to think about and walked out of my room. I do not know why I felt safer in my room after that but the feeling was gone so I went back to the counter. I got a glass and poured in water and threw some ice cubes in. I was still a little groggy from falling asleep earlier. I walked over to the couch that was in the hotel room and sat down. I turned on the little tv that was in the room and started to go through the channels hoping I would catch something that caught my eye.

It did not seem like anything good would be on the tv. I really did not want to be inside anymore but it was only 4 am and I knew nothing would be open in the city yet and it would probably be better to just relax and wait for it to be a little later. I just turned off the tv and walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Looking out the window that was next to the bed I was able to see the sun rise and great the city with a nice warming welcome. It seemed like only a few minutes went by but it was actually a few hours and I was ready to start the day. I went to the dresser in the room and picked out a cute skirt and top and changed into the outfit. I put on my flip flops and grabbed my purse and the hotel room key and headed towards the elevator. It took a few seconds for the doors to open and I was just glad to be able to go out and see what else was in this city.

Walking down the streets I could just get lost in time and just enjoy the time of walking. I saw the little café that we had drinks at yesterday and it seemed so nice and quiet walking by and watching people enjoy their drinks. I was glad to have the whole day to see what was going to be offered. I saw a little child chasing along the road with his puppy and the mom following after the two. I just smiled and seeing that made me remember my childhood and playing with Jake in the woods. Of course he was not as small as a puppy but we still had fun. I missed seeing Jake but I know that if he was here I would not be able to just go off and for my own thing. Jake is a good guy do not get me wrong, I just wish that he was not so overprotective of me. Walking down the street looking at the stores, window shopping or just shopping in general was something that Aunt Alice and I did. She loved to shop; my mom was not a fan so it was nice when Aunt Alice wanted to go get new things. There were different things that reminded me of the people that I left home but I was trying new things and it was scary and fun all at the same time.

The window that caught my eye the most was the jewelry store, I loved seeing all the pretty necklaces and rings and bracelets. I knew that I would not be able to afford such a thing as these but it was nice to think and picture myself with one of them on. "_**Find anything you like**_?" I turned to see that Brandon was next to me. I did not even hear or smell him coming up to me. "_**I am just looking. I cannot afford any of these right now. Maybe someday when I come back with my family**_." I smiled and turned away from the one bracelet I saw in the window case. I knew that if I ever asked we would be able to come here as a family. "_**Why are not they here now**_?" I knew that I mentioned I was alone and now I was telling him about a family that would have come here if they would have known. "_**I am trying to do things on my own. My mom and dad see me still as their little baby that is not grown up yet. Everyone just tries to protect me from some unknown evil. I am not even sure what it is. I just had to get out. Have you ever heard of the Volturi**_?" I knew it was weird to be asking him but it seemed right. He had traveled more than me and he acted like he knew everything. I was looking into his eyes when I asked the question and when the word Volturi came out he flinched and his face seemed to go still. I did not know what that was about but something was up and he did probably know who they were. "_**Tell me I can tell by how you reacted that you know who they are**_." She just gave a smirk and waited for him to talk. "You are sure that you want to know about this group that your family is trying to protect you from? I will not hold back." I nodded my head and waited to here the answer. "_**The Volturi is the leaders of all vampires. They enforce the rules that have been created and inflict punishment on anyone who breaks them. They came for you once when you were a little child. This might explain why you do not remember much about them. The Volturi will stop at nothing to make sure that they have the strongest coven and will do what everything that they need too**_." He paused and I could see that he was trying to see how I would react. "_**They have many vampires with special gifts and they are always trying to get more to join them**_." He seemed to smile and I wondered what he meant by that. "_**How do you know so much about my history and how the Volturi works so well**_." It was a little confusing because she had never met him before.

I was starting to get a little worry about this guy how did he know so much about the vampire world and she knew nothing at all. "_**I cannot tell you that. You would be afraid and would no longer want to talk**_." I knew he was just trying to spark my interest now with saying that. "_**Now you know that by saying that I am going to want to know. I can handle myself, why do not you just tell me everything**_." I wanted to know what the hell was going on. With walking along the sidewalks I knew we would run out of road eventually. "_**Do not forget that you are the one that asked for it. You wanted to know the truth. The reason I know about the thing with the Volturi when you were a child is because I was there fighting against your family. I am a part of the Volturi coven and I am only away for a little while to take a little vacation." **_He was looking at me and I knew that this was going to change how the rest of this trip was going to go.

_A/N: Sorry it has taken me awhile to post up a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be posting more soon. I do feel bad about not getting it up like I was before._


	5. The Truth is Revealed

Things were definitely different now. He wanted to kill me before now here I was all alone and he could finish the job if he wanted too. I did not want to run because I knew that it would show that I am scared and I told him I could handle myself. "_**You tried to kill me?**_" I did not know how to feel about him right now. "_**I remembered most of the guard's names. There was no Brandon that was a part of the fight. You lied**_?" I do not if I was more hurt by him lying to me or that he was a Volturi guard that could kill me. I just looked at him waiting for him to answer me. I felt like I was just hit with a bus but the bus would have been nicer. "_**I did not tell you anything because I was not sure until you started actually talking to me that you were a Cullen. Plus I am on vacation why would I wanna ruin my time here**_." He paused and I waited for him to continue on. "_**My name is not Brandon it is Alec**_." I could feel my mouth slip open and I know I was standing there looking like an idiot. I felt almost frozen; I knew that in a second I could be dead if he wanted me to be.

So many questions were running through my head as I was finding out more things. If he was Alec from the guard then why did not he just kill me right when he found out who I was. A least take me to his masters to have me as a prize. He could have done so much to me and yet he let me go on about my trip like nothing was different. "_**I really do not know what to say to all of this. You could have killed me the moment you found out who I was. Why did not you**_?" I still felt like I had the dumb found look left on my face but at the moment I did not know how to make it go away. "_**I did not kill you because you are no threat to me. I did not feel like getting my hands dirty with blood this vacation. The only blood and death I wanted to see was from humans I was eating**_." He laughed and smirked and it drove me nuts how could he say that I was no threat to him. He knew nothing about me. I could be the worse person he ever met.

"_**You know nothing about me**_." I said that without any hesitation and then walked away from him. I would rather be seeing something else then dealing with him and all the lies that were coming out now. I was not even paying attention to what was going on around me. I was walking and I knew I was not going normal speed but I did not care I wanted to get far away from him. I knew that he could out run me any day he wanted too. I was only a half vampire so the human side sucked sometimes. I thought I was far enough away from him so I began to slow down. It did not seem fair that my trip took a turn that I never saw coming. I was suppose to see the city and just enjoy my time to myself before I went back into a household that was overprotective of me. I guess I knew why they were now because the Volturi was everywhere and they were still afraid that they would want me dead.

"_**I can run faster than you**_." I turned my head and there he was. I stopped I knew that there was no point and trying to get away from him. He did not want to lose me so I would always be able to be tracked. I just waited for him to say the next thing because I was still trying to get what was going on in my head. I wanted to call Jake but that would just cause problems from the beginning and I did not need anyone dying today. "_**Renesemee you do know that I will not hurt you because you are far too valuable**_." I wish I could just punch him. "_**Plus your family would break all rules to get revenge if anything happened to you**_." That part was true my family would do anything to make sure that the Volturi would know how they suffered if anything happened to me. "_**No one needs to get hurt plus I just do not want to deal with you anymore. It does not seem like it would be in my best interest to have you around**_." I turned to start walking again but within a matter of seconds there was a hand on my shoulder. "_**I am not in your best interest how can you say that? I am the one that can show you around the city and to make sure that no one hurts you."**_ I knew that he could protect me from others out there and because people knew who he was no one would dare challenge him. "_**You are dangerous, you wanted me dead because you thought I could hurt you and destroy everything that you know. Do I still seem like that person to you**_?" I just wanted to win this battle I knew I had everything going against me but I just felt like if I did not give up then I would have a chance at winning this little fight. "_**You have no idea why I came that day. We have rules and we thought your family broke them, when we found out that you were something that we had never seen before than we knew we had to be cautious of you. We have our eyes on the Cullen clan making sure that everything stays the same and that no rules are pushed to the limit. I had nothing against you. It was just a way to make sure that nothing could hurt me**_."

I wanted to believe him that he did not want to hurt me and that everything would be okay and that I could trust him but he did try to kill everyone I know. What would everyone at home say when I contacted them and told them what I have done so far. That would not end well at all. I was in a hard place right now and I was still unsure where I stood with Alec. I knew that there was no turning back now and I did not want my vacation to end because of him. If he did have some other agenda than I would just have to wait and see what he had in store and how I play into it all.

_A/N: Sorry it has taken awhile to get a new chapter up. I didn't realize I haven't written in sometime. Senior year of college caught up with me quick but the semester is almost over and then break will begin. Let me know what you think. _


	6. How Life Will Be

It was hard to find out about Alec not really being Brandon. I did not know how to feel about any of this. It was almost like I got hit by a bus. How could I be fooled into not knowing who he was? "_**Why did not you tell me the truth? How long were you going to do this**_?" I looked at him and waited for an answer from him. "_**Do you think that I am that horrible of a person and that I did not care about you what you would do when you found out my name? I am not stupid; you have so many people on your side that could take out the Volturi and me**_." I guess he was right. I had a pack of werewolves and every vampire except the Volturi was on my side. He was the one that had to worry about a fight. Maybe he was less dangerous than I thought. It was time to let go of the past and just look towards what can happen. "_**I get that you are afraid of what I can do**_." I smiled at him and I knew that it was true to some point.

I walked away, I did not want to talk about the past anymore. I was glad in a way to know the truth and to know that he says he would not hurt me. "_**Yes I am afraid of the power that you hold**_." He had caught up to me and I knew that he would always have more strength than me. "_**You, Nessie have more power than you know. You can change everything we know and are use to."**_ I stopped walking again. Maybe he was right, maybe I did have something that no one else knew about and that I could change the way things were done. "_**You said the Volturi had to make sure over the years that I would not be trouble. Which means someone was watching me**_." I knew that was the only way for the Volturi to know what was going on with the other clans. Someone told them or they had people watching. When I said that someone had to be watching me he changed a little in the way he was standing. I knew then that I was right and that someone was watching me then because he gave it all away. "_**Yea they did have someone watching you. They wanted to make sure that you were something that could destroy them. Every year for a week I would watch over your family and see what was going on**_." That surprised me more than anything that he was the one that was watching over me.

Everything seemed to be racing through my head I had no idea what I wanted to know anymore. Maybe it would have been best if I did not even know and just was kept in the dark like before. "_**Well since this is all done and in the open lets just move on and continue this day**_." I was done finding out things that I did not know before. I want to get a break from that life. Walking down the road again, I wanted to make sure I was only having fun this trip and nothing else. My life was never going to be normal and I was starting to get use that. "_**My life will never be the normal life I thought it could be**_." Nothing seemed to make sense. I was finally seeing that maybe I should have just stayed at home and worried everyone out.

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to get this out for everyone to read. Let me know what you think. There is also a trailer up. Check it out… /S8leViynnQ4


	7. An Understanding

It didn't seem like anything was going to change in my life. No matter where I went it was always going to be a factor that my family did not have a way of living that was normal. I came here to start a new but it doesn't seem like that is going to happen. Walking around the city just didn't have the same feeling anymore. I almost just wanted to go back home and having everything go back to normal, if I knew what normal was. "_**Sorry if things didn't go how you planned them. Unless they did go how you wanted it to go**_." I didn't know what his motive was. I just had to remind myself why I was here and what I was hoping this whole trip would lead too. I was here for myself not about my family or anyone who wanted to harm my family. "_**I really should get going. I really didn't plan this trip for people to bring up my family**_." I didn't want to sound rude but I had no option. I needed him to get the hint that I was not here to talk about the family he wanted to destroy.

I continued on my way, I figured I could find some building to go into or find a tourist spot that would have many people on it and get lost in the maze of people. I still knew that he had more abilities than me and if he really wanted to he could find me if he wanted. He could kill me right now if he wanted. No one was around that would be able to protect me from him and it was only a matter of time before what he wanted was acted out. "_**Renesmee let me ask you something. Do you really think I am here to kill you to get revenge for all those years ago? The Volturi knows everything they know that you are no danger to them. That you could be a weak link in the Cullen Clan; if they really wanted to go after them. I don't know the stories that you were told growing up but let me tell you that we are not the monsters that you have to hide from."**_ He said that all with such confidence that it was hard not to believe him. Could I really judge someone without knowing them? They had done that to me in the past and wanted to destroy me because of it. Maybe we were all the same we always jump to assume the worst before we get to know someone.

If I sent him away and spent my whole time hiding from him then would I even really enjoy this trip? I would spend most of it worrying and wondering if he would find me out. Now I could just realize that he could be useful for me in the fact that he did know his way around here and could show me things that I probably would have missed if it wasn't for him. I needed to show him that not all Cullens were what he thought and that we didn't always judge people by what we know. _**"I only know is you did try to kill me when I was a young girl. You didn't know me and that scared you. You believed I could create great harm to you and your precious clan. How wrong you guys were about all of it. I am nothing but a human with a little more and a human that will never grow old. I guess you feel stupid for judging a book by its cover well I am not like that. I like to get to know a person before I try to kill them or write them out of my life**_." I just looked at him hoping I was giving off the same confidence that he was giving off earlier.

I could only hope that things would be different and that I wasn't walking into a trap. I wanted to believe he was good and that there was no other motive for him here. "_**I just hope you aren't setting me up. I want to believe that you are different**_." I told him that because I wanted him to know where I belong. For him to know where I stood with him and that I wasn't thinking or hiding anything else from him. Like it really mattered if I told him or not. It was up to me to make sure that after a few months here that I was able to make it home alive and not trapped somewhere. "_**Little Cullen if I wanted to do something then I would have done it by now before you knew it was me**_." I just rolled my eyes as he gave me a smirk. The thing was it was true, if he wanted to kill me then he could do it. He could kill me in a single second before anyone knew it. "_**Don't worry I don't plan on killing you. I don't think the dog boy would like that very much**_." I guess he was right, Jake would be furious if he found out I was dead by the Volturi. He was like my older brother and it was funny sometimes because he always seemed to be hiding this secret and it seemed everyone was in on it but me. Maybe it was for the best that I didn't know. I guess I shouldn't always know everything.

I felt someone pull my hand and the next thing I know I was in a building. I didn't know where he was taking us but I thought this would be the first step in showing that I trusted him and that he wasn't that scary. _**"I figured I would show you a little museum that not every tourist sees. I found it a few years ago and I love going to see if anything new ever shows up in this place." **_I could see the joy on his face. Maybe we did share one thing, the passion for art. Not many people around my home got the whole idea of art and the joys and happiness that you could get from painting or any form of art work. "_**Is this like your little hide-a-way from the rest of the world?**_" I had a few of those places back home. You needed to have them in my house. There is no place to call your own when no matter where you are they can hear you from any point of the house. It makes it hard to get away with things when I was growing up. "_**Yeah I guess you could say that this was my get away. I needed one to have my own little place and not have to worry about anyone else in the coven finding my little secrets. Everyone needs their own space to call theirs**_." It felt like we were connecting and that maybe we were not that different from each other like we thought.

A/N: There is also a trailer up. Check it out… /S8leViynnQ4 and a second trailer /Gjzq-CyJDts


End file.
